Stalker
by EA Games
Summary: She knew who he was, or atleast knew his name. He was the most eligible bachelor in the city. Unfortunately it was difficult to recognize him in a dark, noisy club. Especially with the strobe lights. And the alchohol. And her now ex-boyfriend's boyfriend.


**Stalker**

-

By: EA Games

----------

Of course, Sakura would have never expected this. It would have never even crossed her mind. An impossibility. I mean, he was un_touchable_. The prospect of… of _this_, was one in a million. She presumed.

She was wrong.

It was not only possible, but very, very probable.

He'd been watching her.

----------

---

---

5:23 PM, July 21, 2008

-

The Day Before

-

Location: Konoha Public Library

---

---

----------

"Hey, Sakura. Sasuke told me to give you this."

Sakura glanced up from her latest school assignment to see her friend Naruto walking over to her, clutching a shopping bag that read 'Faire l'amour.'

"Of course he did." Sakura responded dryly, pulling out the chair next to her. "Want to keep me company?"

Naruto shrugged but complied.

They disscussed the essay she had been doing research on, when he suddenly said, "I know what you want. And I have no information to share. Sasuke's kept me in the dark about all your dates."

"Tell me something, _anything_! He had to have told you something." Sakura demanded.

Naruto shook his head vehemently. "Not a chance. I'm not saying a word."

Sakura grinned in glee. "Ha! So you _do _know!"

Naruto's mouth fell opened, then closed again, like a fish. "No I don't!" He claimed helplessly.

"Just tell me where he's taking me tomorrow! That's all I want to know!"

He stood abruptly. "I'm not allowed!" Naruto yelled, earning a glare from the librarian at the front desk, before fleeing the scene.

----------

---

---

5:49 PM, July 21, 2008

-

The Day Before

-

Location: Sakura and Temari's apartment

---

---

----------

"He was joking," Sakura muttered, mostly to herself. "He had to have been."

Temari smirked. "You've got the body. Time to show it off."

"Okay, that I can do. But… not in _this_." Sakura numbly held up scraps of hot pink cloth.

It was a shirt-dress-thing. Sort of.

It was shredded across her stomach and back, very thin, very low, and very short.

"Oh, come on. Live a little. Your in college, you need to have some fun."

Sakura groaned and examined the laced up front closer.

"Sakura, lighten up, will you," Temari said. "It's only one night. I'd go with you for moral support if I actually knew where you were going. From _that_," she pointed an unhelpful finger at the dress, "it looks like it might fun. Although he probably just wants in your pants."

Sakura groaned again. "Remind me why I should go, again."

"Uh, _duh_, because your boyfriend's super hot, _and_ super rich."

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"His," Temari said simply. "And I never claimed otherwise."

----------

---

---

6:08 PM, July 21, 2008

-

The Day Before

-

Location: Sakura's mothers house

---

---

----------

While Sakura knew that Temari had merely been playing, and that if Sasuke tried anything Temari would be one of the firsts to aim a gun at his head, she was nervous about what Ino would think. Sasuke had agreed to let Ino, and only Ino, accompany her on their date, supposedly because Sasuke's friend needed a hook up, but the girl did tend to choose guys over her female friends when she was drunk.

If it came down to it, Sakura was afraid that she wouldn't have anyone to back her up.

Sakura fidgeted in her almost-shirt, self-consciously pulling down at the hemline to cover more of her ass, and then tugging up on the halter to cover more of her breasts.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable in this…" Sakura began before being firmly shushed by her adoptive mother.

"Get comfortable," Tsunade commanded. "Now, I don't think those shoes are right…"

Sakura examined her platform sandals in the mirror. "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Um, they're…" Tsunade sighed, giving up on being soft. "They look like kid shoes." She informed Sakura tonelessly.

"They are." Sakura said innocently, as if there was nothing wrong with that fact.

Tsunade pursed her lips and shoved a pair pink heels at her that matched the dress almost perfectly. "Just put those on."

----------

---

---

10:52 PM, July 22, 2008

-

The Day Of

-

Location: Rain, Nightclub

---

---

----------

Sakura sighed and ran a hand through her slightly sweat damp hair. Touching her friend Ino on the arm lightly, she backed away from the dance floor, carefully avoiding the warm bodies conversing around her.

Ino glanced back at her and nodded in acknowledgment of Sakura's departure before turning back to her dance partner.

By the look in his eyes, and his hands under her skirt, he was hoping to get lucky that night.

He probably would.

----------

---

---

11:01 PM, July 22, 2008

-

The Day Of

-

Location: Rain, Nightclub

---

---

----------

Sliding up to the bar she took a seat on one of the stools to the side so she could see the entire room, and bent over with her head falling into her right hand, propping herself up against it's surface.

"What you'll have?" a rough voice asked from the other side of the bar she was leaning on.

Sakura didn't even look up as she responded, "water."

Someone else laughed softly, the sound not really fitting in with the overall loud noises in the room.

"I think I'll take this one, Kisame."

Sakura sighed and raised her eyes to the newcomers' face just as an extremely large man with blue spiked hair was turning his back to her.

"Are you sure you want water? Why not try something a little stronger?" He didn't sound like he was flirting, his tone one of only slight interest and amusement.

Sakura looked closer at him, appraising the messy hair that looked silver in the light, the dark stormy gray eyes, and the lean, but toned abdomen she could easily see through his unbuttoned shirt.

"Stronger…" she repeated, turning away to watch the rest of the club. "How 'bout a gun? I could definitely use one of those right now."

He laughed again, light and husky at the same time. "Sure. But you'll have to get the bullets yourself. Who's the shot for?"

"Myself. My boyfriend. _Ino._"

The bartender looked at Sakura quizzically, leaning on the opposite side and facing her while she looked away and into the crowd. "And who is Ino?"

"Mmm." Sakura hummed with a shrug. "My friend. Classmate. Despised enemy."

"Oh. Of course. You're still in school?"

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows and glanced back at him and his _silver_ hair. He didn't sound bothered by the fact that an underage girl might be in the club, just curious. Not that she was actually in high school or anything. "College. Junior."

He nodded, and now he turned away from her. "So your what? 20? 21?"

Sakura ran her tongue over her front teeth to rid the bitter taste of the few shots Sasuke and Ino had forced on her earlier. "Twenty-three. I started late. You?" She was tempted to throw in a question about his hair color too, because _surely_ the lights were playing tricks on her, but figured it would probably make her sound completely crazy _and_ random.

"Older than you," he said, then changed the subject. "And what about that boyfriend?" His eyes found hers once again and Sakura found herself comparing them to an actual storm, with the heavy black clouds just ready to release the torment of rain, with the colored spotlights reflecting off the deep pools like rainbow hued lightning.

"Him? He's drunk. Some other girl took him home. I told her I was his sister. I don't think he minded one bit." Truthfully, she didn't think she really minded either. It was good to know that the next time she saw Sasuke, she could out right show her mistrust and dislike.

The man shook his head in an exaggerated manor and sighed. "What a shame. His loss, I assume?"

Sakura shrugged indifferently. "The girl was cute. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Was pretty tall though, now that I think about it. Possibly taller than you, and she was wearing a long cloak, one that almost hit the floor."

The bartender suddenly started coughing in surprise. "Um, what?"

Sakura's eyes slid back to him, shooting him a funny look. "Blonde? Blue eyes? Tall?"

Momentarily, he looked like he was about to laugh, before just choking on his own laughter, looking purely stunned. "I take it your boyfriend's not gay?"

Sakura blinked, almost unsure, answering, "I don't _think_ so."

"Right. Well, that wasn't a girl, just so you know. That boy of yours is gonna be in for one hell of a surprise tomorrow morning."

Sakura snorted. "Unless he's still sober enough to realize it before he has sex with a guy."

"Well obviously, he isn't sober. He left you here didn't he?"

Sakura felt her ears grow warm, and knew her cheeks were suffering the same fate. Hopefully it was too dark in the room for him to notice.

"And, as far as I'm concerned, he left you unclaimed. How long before you leave?"

Sakura studied his face for a moment. "I was considering now. Care to give me a reason to stay?"

Oops. That was _not_ supposed to come out of her mouth. She was still supposed to be mourning her loss, and, and… oh, what the _hell_ ever. She wasn't exactly _sober_, so if Sasuke found out, she could just play up her tipsi- wait, no. Sasuke cheated on _her_, damn it! She could flirt with whomever the hell she wanted, including the woman that was sitting next to her!

…Not that she would, uh, do that, or anything. Unlike Sasuke, apparently, she _was_ straight.

"Sorry little lady. I can't leave for another four hours. Got a long night ahead of me, and I can't leave my post. You can keep me company though, if you enjoy idle conversation with a drunk man instead of sleeping off your own hangover," he offered.

Sakura smiled briefly at him. This was _exactly_ what she needed. "Well I can't think of any reason not to, especially not my non-existent boyfriend."

"Hmm, going to break up with him? Good. So why don't you hop on over this bar and spend the rest of the night with the bartender then, Sakura?"

----------

---

---

9:08 AM, July 24, 2008

-

Two days after

-

Location: Kakashi's warm, soft bed.

---

---

----------

It took her two days to realize he knew her name, without her ever having given it, and by that time she already knew _his_ name, as well as the fact that his hair actually_ was_ silver.

Hatake Kakashi, whom she had discovered to be one of the most eligible bachelors in their city, hadn't been drunk that night, either, despite what he had said. He had planned everything out almost perfectly.

After all, he had been watching her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ah, yes. This started out completely different, and the characters were actually, Hinata instead of Naruto, Neji instead of Sasuke, and Itachi instead of Kakashi. Oh well. Please please Review!


End file.
